A splicing screen is a complete display unit, and not only can be separately used as a display, but also can be spliced into an oversized screen for use. According to different use demands, a display screen formed by splicing the splicing screens can achieve a changeable function of becoming large or small. The display screen is a complete finished product, can be immediately used when being hung, and is simple in installation just like piling up building blocks. Both splicing use and installation of single or a plurality of splicing screens are very simple, and requirements of clients for various sizes of display screens are met.
In the existing technical solution, after the splicing screens are spliced to form the display screen, the display screen is immediately put into use; however, before the display screen is put into use, the splicing screens in the display screen will not be subjected to any tests, therefore causing various display defects in the displaying process of the splicing screens, e.g., display errors of the adjacent splicing screens or an image distortion and the like.